Epic Meap Chronicles: A Meap in Time
'Part 1' (Phineas and Ferb are working on a space ship while Meap is building a house of cards) Meap: (stacking cards together) Steady! Steady! Steady! (stacks another card) Ferb: Meap, eventually that stack of cards is gonna fall. Meap: Didn’t think that threw. Phineas: Ferb, our space ship is done. But it’s only big enough to hold four people. Meap: Lets give that puppy a test run. (jumps off of stack of cards and into space ship) Can I fly. Ferb: No, no you can’t. Meap: Fine I’ll just sit in the back. Phineas: (jumps in driver’s seat) Lets roll. Ferb: (throws Phineas in the passanger seat) Let me drive for ocne, you always get to drive because you’re not the mute! Meap: Alright lets do an inspection. Air Conditioner? Phineas: None. Meap: Seat belts? Phineas: None. Meap: Cup holders? Phineas: None. Meap: TV? Phineas: None. Meap: Mirrors? Phineas: Non- I mean Check! (space ship takes off into the sky) Meap: What’s with this thing, it doesn’t have any cool stuff. Phineas: It’s a prototype. Meap: Guys, is it a good thing when the ships wings are on fire? Phineas: Yeah.. WAIT? I MEAN NO IT’S NOT!! (ship begins to crash land down to the ground) Meap: I GUESS THIS IS THE END!! (one minute silence) Meap: Wait, really? THIS IS REALLY THE END? Phineas: Yes. I did say it was a prototype. Dr. Eggman: (falling from the sky) AAAAAAAAHHH!! Phineas: Is that.... EGGMAN? Dr. Eggman: HELP SOMEBODY I’M FALLING FROM THE SKY!! Ferb: Take off you’re pants, and use them as a parachute! Dr. Eggman: (takes off pants, and uses them as a parachute) (Phineas, Meap and Ferb grab onto Eqggman’s pants and safley float down to the ground) Meap: (punches Eggman in the face) Dr. Eggman: OUCH! Phineas: Meap, he didn’t do anything. Meap: Oh yeah. Phineas: Eggman, what are you doing here anyway? Dr. Eggman: I’ve retired from being a bad guy. Too much work. Phineas: How do we know, we can trust you? Dr. Eggman: I’m retired seriously. As a matter of fact, I’m gonna stay in my undies all day just like I do in Sonic for Hire. Meap: If you’re good then, I want you’re space ship. Dr. Eggman: Okay. I was crash landing down to this planet, and I spilled my coffee on the ejected button. It should be falling down in 3...2.. (Eggman’s ship hurtles down to Team Meap and Eggman) Meap: (shoots rainbow blast at the ship, and it blows up) Phineas: MEAP! Meap: OH, I’m sorry it’s not like I just saved you’re life from certain destruction! Ferb: It’s no big deal, we’ll just fix it up. Singers: Suitty-up, booty-up, billa-be-do-do-da (X3) doo-dah bee-dee-dah duh-duh DAH DAH DAH! Ferb: DONE! Meap: That was fast. Ferb: No it wasn’t, you feel asleep during the song! Dr. Eggman: Guys, can I get a ride to Mobius. Meap: They did just build the ship, get in YOU FAT STINKY OL’ GEEZER! (the four get in the ship, and fly to Mobius) Ferb: Looks like were in Emerald Island. Phineas: This is where Knuckles lives. Ferb: He doesn’t live here, he’s just forced to guard some giant green emerald for the rest of his life. Meap: Look there he is LET’S LAND! (ship lans near Master Emerald) Knuckles: (listening to music, snaping his fingers) ♫ Here I come, rougher than the rest of them .The best of them, tougher than leather .You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle. I'd rather flex my muscles, I'm hard as nails, and I’m cool as he- Meap: HEY KNUCKLES! Knuckles: Let me finish my song first! ♫ I'' break 'em down whether they're solid or frail Unlike the rest I'm independent since my first breath First test, feel the right, than the worst's left ♫ '''Phineas': I thought Knuckles smiles, when he beats up Tails. Knuckles: Who? Meap: Tails, you know “Miles Prower”. About yay short, two tails, he’s also known as “sidekick”. Knuckles: Never heard of him. Phineas: Here’s a picture of him. (hands Knuckles a picture) Knuckles: (looks at picture) GAH! (punches hole in the wall) I’VE NEVER SEEN THIS NERDY LITTLE TWERP BUT I’M GONNA DESTORY HIM NOW!! Phineas: …... Knuckles: (grabs Phineas by the shirt) TELL ME WHERE THIS GUY LIVES!! Phineas: Uhh..Green Hill Zone? Knuckles: TAKE ME THERE!! Wait I didn’t finish the song.. ♫ Born on an island in the heavens The blood of my ancestors flows inside me My duty is to save the flower From evil deterioration I will be the one to set your heart free, true Cleanse yourself of them evil spirits that's in you- ♫ (Eggman puts Knuckles in the ship) (In Green Hill Zone) Dr. Robotnik: WAHAHAHAHAHAHA- (swallos a bug) wahahaha (coughs, and begins to choke) Bandnik: (uses heimlich maneuver on Robotnik) So sir, what are we doing here in South Island anyway? Dr. Robotnik: I’m going to finally concur the world, AND THAT BLASTED SONIC THE HEDGEHOG WON’T STOP ME!! Sonic: Not so fast Dr. Robotnik! Eggman: There are two of me? Meap: That’s weird. Phineas: Hey Sonic, long time no see. Sonic: Do I know you? Knuckles: NO. Phineas: Dude, it’s us. Phineas and Ferb! Sonic: Hmmmm...DOESN’T RING A BELL! Meap: Are you on some kind of short-term memory loss medication? Sonic: Nope. Phineas: That’s funny, Sonic doesn’t know who we are. And neither does Knuckles. Sonic: Am I suppose to know who you are? Meap: YES. Category:Pages by Master ventus Category:Epic Meap Chronicles Category:Meap Category:Random Works! Category:Epic Works!